My Shattered Soul
by Yuri Light
Summary: <html><head></head>Was the Rosary meant to remain on a yokai's neck forever? No. Once tamed, the yokai is released from it's hold. But something that was long forgotten about the Rosary is found: if a yokai with a rosary doesn't seemed to be tame, the necklace takes action.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Fanfic 

When the Rosary was created, it was meant to tame wild yokai. Was it to stay on their neck forever? No. Once tame, the yokai are released from its hold by the miko who uses the word of subjugation. But there was a back up plan to the rosary that very select priestesses knew about and wrote about. If the rosary is still used frequently and the yokai isn't tame, soon the rosary takes action. Like I said, most priestesses knew this, Kagome didn't. And she had been using the rosary for all the wrong reasons. So what happens when the rosary decides its time to use the back up plan on a certain inuhanyou?

**Chapter 1**

_Inuyasha, sit!_

That's what Kagome _always _says to Inuyasha whenever he gets under her skin. When he wouldn't let her go home, _sit!_ When he argued with her to the point she was speechless, _sit!_ When he stayed secluded and kept to himself, _sit!_ When he spoke the blunt, hurtful truth, _sit!_ And the list went on and on…

That was why the hanyou found it very peaceful as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, and himself traveled in silence as they continued their journey back to Kaede's village. To him, silence was much more preferred than the constant bickering that had been going on the past couple of days. No shouting, no witty comebacks. Just complete silence, peace. A time to think, to wonder what the heck was so important that Kaede needed them back immediately?

Either way, the six needed to hurry and find camp. The new moon was tonight and Inuyasha wasn't about to be some demon's next meal. Even if he despised his human form it was a part of him. Might as well make sure that that part of him stayed _alive_.

As they continued down the large rut of the valley they had been crossing, the blanket of silence was cut when Shippo whined, "I'm hungry Kagome!" _Great_, Inuyasha thought, _more of the runt's whining. We need to go to make camp and the brat has to hold us up.___

"I suppose everyone is hungry, right?" Kagome asked as she turned around. When she saw four of the six heads nod in agreement, the miko smiled and sat down.

As she began to go through her large yellow bag, Inuyasha frantically tried to come up with an excuse to leave. "Um, Kagome, do you _really _want to eat in the middle of an old battlefield?" _Perfect, _he thought. It was true. They _were _in the middle of a battlefield, you could tell from the scattered bones and weapons that were semi-embedded in the ground.

"It's alright, Inuyasha." Kagome replied, oblivious to the anxiety that had shown in his amber eyes when she answered. "It's only for a little while. We'll be off as soon as nightfall comes around."

"I was afraid of that." He mumbled.

"Afraid of what?" She asked. He slapped a clawed hand to his forehead. _How could she possibly forget? Is she really that dense?_

"So I'm dense am I?"

Oh shit. Had he said that out loud? The futuristic miko stood quickly, her sapphire eyes practically screaming **I'm pissed**. "Well you know what Inuyasha. I try to be nice to you and I try to help everyone. I can't always know what's going on with you all the time! I can't believe you're really being such a jerk just because we're sitting down to eat!"

"I didn't say you had too, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back. It was obvious that this was not going to end well. "And I'm not mad because you guys are sitting down to eat! And even if, _I _can't be mad that the brat just decided to whine that he was _hungry_!"

"Why do you have to bring Shippo into this, huh?" Kagome retorted, "And why do you always have to be so mean to him, _huh_? He's just a child, Inuyasha!"

"He maybe a child, but he ain't a pup, Kagome!" He angrily yelled, "You don't have to treat him like some spoiled brat who is to fragile to deal with shit. Stop treating him like he's a newborn!" (**A/Y/N**: Wow, they got completely off topic)

The miko's eyes erupted with anger. "_Don't _tell me what to do!" _Oh, no. I can already tell what's going to happen. She's gonna sit me. _Suddenly, a painful feeling shot up throughout his body.

**Don't.** A voice called out from the very depths of his mind. It sounded husky and deep. **Don't let her sit us.**__ It was his demon side.

_What will happen if she does, _he wondered.When his demon side came to plague his mind it was either when he was severely wounded or when it was Mating Season. Neither was happening right now. Something was wrong. A feeling of survival washed over him. **You felt that too, right? **

_Yeah__**.**_

**Something **_**will**_** go wrong if she sits us again. We can feel it.**

Kagome's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Inuyasha, osuwa-"

"Kagome, stop!" Inuyasha exclaimed. That did make her stop, but not because he told her to. Inuyasha almost _always_ just let the upcoming sit happen, he never yelled at her to stop. "I have a feeling something bad will happen to me if you do that."

"Yeah, you'll be plummeted to the dirt." Shippo the kitsune answered after giving his eyes a good roll. What was Inuyasha stupid or something?

"I'm telling you, you _can't _sit me."

Inuyasha didn't even have time to regret his wording because as soon as they left his mouth, Kagome got the wrong idea. "Oh, so now you're challenging me then?"

"No that's not what I-"

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" The hanyou was instantly slammed into the earth. "Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!" As the multiple spells ran their course, a wave of unexpected pain washed over him. It was as if a force had just invaded his body and grasped his soul: hard. Suddenly, he felt a piece of him start slipping away along with his grasp on consciousness.

**-x-**

When Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, the sun's bright rays there to greet him. He lifted himself up abruptly, immediately groaning and clutching his throbbing head.

"Inuyasha, you're awake!"

The half demon turned his head to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome already packed up and ready to continue on. He lowered his hand from his head and looked around. They were now in the forest, lush green as far as the eye could see.

_They must've set up camp after…_ Inuyasha blinked a couple times, _What _had _happened to me?_ He scanned himself up and down to make sure there were no injuries. There were none. He checked his arms shoulders…_ Wait,_ he gasped,_ when did the rosary turn as red as crimson? _He tugged on the beads for closer inspection. Yup, no doubt about it. They were a deep red now, the five fang-looking beads slightly pink at its tips.

A sudden rumble caught his attention. His stomach. _That's right, _he thought, _I didn't eat before I…something happened. _He opened his mouth to tell the others he was hungry when chopsticks and a bowl full of rice and fish were handed to him by Sango. He nodded in thanks and proceeded to dig in.

"So," Inuyasha said between mouthfuls, "what happened that I passed out yesterday?" His companions gasped in shock.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Miroku asked, baffled.

"No. Did…something important happen that I _should_ remember?" Inuyasha asked as he temporarily lowered the bowl of food and chopsticks from his mouth. He noticed Kagome playing with her hands nervously. _Did she do something wrong?_

"Well," Sango started, "we began to sit down to eat in a rut between the valley and forest when you and Kagome began to have a heated argument." Sango's chocolate orbs for eyes looked at the hanyou's amber ones, his silently asking to continue. "Kagome…she was about to sit you when you told her to stop. You said you had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and that she couldn't sit you. Which only goaded her on to sit you four times. That's when you lost consciousness. But, then," Sango looked down at his rosary, "when we went to lift you up, Miroku saw that your rosary had turned red. We assume it means it's more powerful, but we're going to ask Kaede just in case."

As they waited for him to swallow the news, Inuyasha simply shrugged and picked up the bowl again. "Oh, so that's what happened." They all gasped again.

"You're not mad?" Shippo asked cautiously. The hanyou that could get mad at a twig snap was now not even furrowing his eyebrows!

Inuyasha swallowed a lump a food he was chewing. "Should I be?"

"YES!" The other four yelled out in unison.

"You without anger is like Mr. Houshi over here not being a hentai!" Sango shouted.

"Sango, love, I am hurt you would say such lies."

"It'll be a lie when hell becomes as cold as a mountain top." She retorted.

"Well," Inuyasha began as he put the empty bowl down and stood up, "I'm not. So can we just get going? _Please_?"

As he began to walk away, Sango leaned over to Kagome to whisper in her ear, "This is very unlike Inuyasha. Not getting upset? Saying _please_? Something has _got_ to be wrong." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I'll go ask him about it later." Kagome assured her best friend, "Right now, let's just enjoy the peace."

As the group traveled back to what was now modern day Tokyo, their leader seemed to be too abnormally calm. At first they were grateful that the sudden anger had stopped. That was just a given. But as they continued on their journey, it was like he didn't have the drive anymore. _Koga_ didn't even want to stay long because goading Inuyasha on (besides trying to win the affections of a certain young maiden) was one of his most important reasons for being there. Inuyasha just…wasn't angry. Finally, when they decided to make camp for the night, Kagome decided to take a walk with Inuyasha, who hesitantly accepted.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm, what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked back. It was weird enough that they just decided to have a walk out of the blue. And when they did, _he _was usually the one to initiate it.

"You can tell me what's wrong, you know that, right?" She told him.

"Wrong with who?" He wondered. Was there something wrong with one of the members in the gang?

"Wrong with _you_!" Kagome yelled in reply. How could he lie to her face?

"Kagome, there's nothing wrong with me." The hanyou said calmly. _Calmly_. Now that was something she didn't like.

"Oh, c'mon, Inuyasha!" Kagome continued yelling, "First, you wake up and find out I 's' you to the point you fell on conscious. _Then,_ you learn that the rosary has gotten more powerful. And to top _that_, a visit from Koga. Now, do you see there is something wrong? Why are you lying to me?" Her sapphire eyes started to become glazed.

"I'm telling you Kagome, nothing is wrong with me."

That time tears started to poor out of those beautiful orbs for eyes he loved. "Inuyasha you're such a _jerk_! Osuwari!" And with that, she didn't even glance back as the inuhanyou was slammed into the hard soil while she ran off back to camp.

Suddenly, a _tidal wave_ of pain washed over his entire being as something came in once again, stealing not just something that was a part of him, but consciousness as well.

-x-

When the hanyou woke up the next day, he was alone in the forest. _What the heck. Why am I in the forest? _ That was the first thing that came to his mind. Did a yokai attack him? Did he turn yokai and attack it instead? What happened? Then he remembered one thing: _Osuwari!_

Suddenly the hanyou's beautiful amber suns became glazed. How could Kagome sit him again? What could he have possibly done to have upset her? He did nothing wrong yesterday. In fact, he was the most obedient person you could ever meet. So, why was she that cruel?

One, two. One, two. The tears just started pouring from his cheeks. They wouldn't stop no matter how much he wiped them away. Why was he so emotional?

Slowly, he trudged off to camp, were a miko, taijiya, kitsune, and monk would surely greet him.

-x-

"Inuyasha can be such a jerk! First, he lies to me saying nothing's wrong but there _is_! Then, he has the nerve to not come back all night?" Kagome continued to rant and rant to her best friend Sango, who kept nodding in agreement, becoming just as angry as the miko next to her.

"Maybe, there was a reason he was out." Miroku chimed in. No matter what, Inuyasha was his best friend. Friends stick up for each other.

"I can give you one." Kagome started as her anger began to turn in to sadness. "Kikyo. I _guarantee_ he was with her."

"Well, we'll just have to see what he says when he comes back. I mean you can't just assume things without hi- And speak of the demon! Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. There he was! Now he could explain to Kagome everything!

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled out as she stomped towards him. "Where the hell were you! Worrying Kagome like that! You are so inconsiderate and- Oh my God." Sango suddenly stopped right in front of him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

That's when everyone had to come and see. And once they did, they all gasped in shock. Inuyasha's eyes were bloodshot. His nose red and his face pale with a current of salty tears streaming down his cheeks. Inuyasha was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

My Shattered Soul Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the _Inuyasha_ characters, merchandise or ideas that were placed in the manga, anime, or just out of Rumiko Takahashi's head. They are completely owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Claimer: **However, I do in fact _own_, the dialogue, any original characters, and story plot of _My Shattered Soul_. So no touchies there! That is mine!

-x-

They couldn't believe it. It was _unfathomable. The _Inuyasha was crying. The man that would most likely never shed a tear even if his _life_ depended on it. This was all too wrong.

"Inuyasha. Are you okay?" Sango asked with both caution and worry. What the _hell_ happened that Inuyasha was practically bawling?

He sniffled and wiped his tears. "It's nothing. I just feel really upset."

"Why? Did _Kikyo _upset you?" Kagome said with worry yet slight mirth. Perhaps her good old perfect preincarnation _wasn't _so perfect after all.

"No." Inuyasha said between sniffles. "I haven't seen Kikyo in three weeks, Kagome." And then more tears began to erupt from him. "Kagome! What did Kikyo ever do to you that makes you so mean? Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

That left Kagome stunned. She did not expect that from him. She expected him to yell, deny, curse, and dodge the subject. _That _was the Inuyasha she knew. Not this, this _emotional _man before her for lack of a better word.

But why _was_ she so mean to him? No. She wasn't mean, was she? And he really hasn't seen Kikyo…at all? Then were was he going at-

"Inuyasha! When did your rosary change color!" Those were the seven words that made the group stare at the hanyou's neck. Miroku was right again, the rosary was now a bright yellow with the a little more pink at the tips of the five fang-shaped beads. The only thing that ran through their minds were, _What the hell!_

The inuhanyou grasped the beads and lifted them slightly so he could see. That was strange. They were just red yesterday. He sniffled again before replying with an "I don't know."

"Did something happen while you were out last night?" The taijiya asked as she began getting over the shock. Crying did not suit Inuyasha at _all; _it made her feel lower than dirt. And she didn't even do anything _wrong_!

"I wasn't _out_ last night." Inuyasha stated as he tried to wipe his tears away.

"Then how come you didn't come back to camp after we talked?" Kagome questioned, anger beginning to rise. It was one thing to lie to one person; it was another to lie to the entire group! He was so going get it if he didn't speak up soon.

"When did we ever go out for a walk? I just woke up out in the middle of the forest and remembered…remembered," suddenly another current of tears poured down his cheeks. "You sat me."

"Yes, I did 's' you but that was while we were on our _walk_!" Kagome shouted, "And I 's' you because you _deserved _it!"

"No I didn't." Inuyasha whimpered, looking up at the futuristic miko. "I didn't even yell at anyone or be mean. What did I do wrong?"

"You lied to me." Kagome calmed down. Inuyasha wasn't even yelling at her and she was screaming at him. "You keep saying that there's nothing wrong but just looking at you," she then pointed to his teary face, "I can obviously tell you're not fine!"

"Yes I am." Inuyasha defended. There were no wounds on his body, no problem he was holding in. Nothing. He was just going through an emotional rollercoaster. "I'm just feeling really sad right now."

"'Feeling sad' never makes you bawl like this Inuyasha!" Kagome raised her voice. Why couldn't she get through to him? "What's the point in lying to everyone? Just tell me the problem you baka!"

"I'm not lying." He said, "There is nothing wrong. We never went for a walk yesterday, I didn't do anything wrong yesterday, and I'm not lying."

"Inuyasha." Miroku whispered in the hanyou's ear, "I think you should be honest before _you-know-what_ happens." He pointed at the ground.

"But I am telling the truth." Inuyasha said in a non-whisper. Why didn't they believe him when he was actually _telling_ the truth? It sure was annoying.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled the loudest her voice would allow. "I'm telling you over and over again not to lie to me! But you're not listening! Why won't you just tell me the truth!" A dangerous aura formed around the miko that you could practically see if you were looking careful enough. Her sapphire eyes held an inferno. "Inuyasha os-"

"Kagome, wait!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"-uwari! Osuwari!"

Next thing anybody knew, the inuhanyou was slammed unceremoniously into the ground. A yell of pain erupted from the man as the beads on his neck flashed a pink so bright; the group had to shield their eyes from its light.

(**A/Y/N: I don't think I need to write what the heck happened to Inuyasha do I? I wrote it two times in the last chapter.**)

When the light dissipated, the group managed to see what the result was. On the floor was an unconscious Inuyasha, the five fanged beads glowing as more pink filled them and the circular beads now transitioning between a dark blue and ebony black. They finally decided on the latter.

"Inuyasha!" They all shouted and ran to the crater that formed from the command.

"Kagome, why did you sit him?" Sango shouted.

"What?" Kagome yelled back, "You know why I 's' him! He was lying to us!"

"I don't know, Kagome." Miroku said as he fingered the now black beads. "I really think he was telling the truth."

"Then why didn't you stop me!" Kagome shouted.

"We tried!" The two yelled back.

"Kagome, I think they're right." Shippo declared, earning a shocked expression from the group. Shippo _never_ sided with Inuyasha on _anything_. "Inuyasha may be a complete bonehead but dog, wolf, and fox demons have and incredible sense of smell, going as far as to smell different emotions and sense different things from other people that humans can't."

"Okay but what does that have to…?" Kagome asked, wanting him to go on.

"And Inuyasha didn't seem like he was lying." Shippo clarified. "It was really hard to tell considering the total _wave_ of sadness coming off of him, but he wasn't lying to us. I really don't think he sees anything wrong with him, while we do. It's really strange."

"But how is that possible?" Kagome worriedly wondered, guilt evident in her eyes.

"Do you think it has something to do with the rosary?" Miroku pondered. "Because none of this even started before the it changed color."

"Didn't Inuyasha say the other day that something would go wrong if he got sat again?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, he did say something like that didn't he?" Miroku said again, curling his index finger and placing it under his chin in thought. "And that happened before he fell unconscious."

"I just thought he was being stupid." Shippo mumbled to himself.

"Kagome, he said you sat him yesterday night as well, right?" Miroku asked.

Kagome became ridden with guilt at the possibility that this was her doing. "Yeah."

"And he didn't come back all night?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well," Miroku began, lowering his hand to his side and walking over to lift up the hanyou. "It could be possible that the same thing that happened the other day happened yesterday as well. That when he was sat he fell unconscious. I mean didn't we say that the rosary _had _grown more powerful? It could've been that he was physically unprepared for the command, hence why he fell unconscious, but now, I'm not so sure." Sango and Kirara (**A/Y/N: I know I haven't mentioned this lovely demon yet.**) nodded in agreement. "But without the proper information we cannot deduce anything. Let us head back to Kaede's village like before and ask about the rosary. After all, she _is_ the one who placed it on him in the first place."

As they headed back to the village with an unconscious Inuyasha on Kirara's back while Sango walked along with Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo, the way was long and silent. Not one could really find the words to talk about the situation, not with a guilt-ridden Kagome extremely on edge and glancing at hanyou every ten seconds.

But the return trip was cut short mere miles away from the village when the hanyou suddenly broke out with a fever. They set up camp near a stream to retrieve water and a good meal of fish. After about two hours, they had fully set up for the night, Inuyasha lying on a mat near the shade of a tree and fish roasting over a bright flame.

"Mou," Sango began as she sat down unceremoniously, "I never thought things would be _this _hard without Inuyasha doing anything." She kicked off her sandals, rubbing her sore feet.

"I agree." Miroku replied as he plopped down next to her, "It took us forever to make a _decent_ catch. How he manages to catch about a dozen fish every time is beyond me."

"Well he is half demon." Shippo added.

"But you can hardly do half of that and you're a full one." Miroku said.

"Humph!" Was Shippo's reply. "No comment."

Suddenly, Inuyasha began to whimper. Kagome was immediately at his side, pressing a wet rag atop his forehead to wipe the beads of sweat the formed there. Looking at him, he seemed to be struggling with something, what it was they didn't know. Kagome just kept wiping his forehead when, something came to her attention. The rosary around his neck was trying to change from black to bright pink. (**A/Y/N: Pink? That would make him look so girly! Purple is so much better for him.**)

"Guys! What's the rosary doing?" Kagome shouted. They all quickly ran over to the two, the fish long forgotten.

"It's trying to turn from black to pink!" Sango shouted.

"I just _love_ how you like to state the obvious." Kagome snapped.

"What can we do?" Shippo interrupted before any serious fighting could break out between the two.

However, before they could even think of something to help, the rosary changed back to black and Inuyasha's whimpering and struggling ceased. Kagome wiped the last beads of sweat that accumulated on his forehead, only to notice that his fever was completely gone. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. His fever's disappeared."

"Weird how as soon the color of the rosary stopped changing, his fever disappeared…" Miroku pondered. Now the rosary was beginning to make him even _more_ suspicious. He eyed it warily.

"Now I just want to get to Kaede's even faster." Sango worriedly stated. What was happening to their friend?

"Yeah." Kagome said softly, as she placed a light blanket she brought from her time on the resting hanyou.

"So let's hurry up and get there soon, because this whole thing is creeping me out." Sango said with a slight shiver.

"Do any of you smell burnt scales?" Shippo asked while sniffing the air.

A sudden realization dawned them all, "THE FISH!" When they turned to the fire, the fish were practically burnt to ash.

"No!" Miroku wailed. "Now we need more! We were lucky just to get five!"

"Let's get to work." Sango sighed with a role of her eyes. It was going to be a _long_ night before anyone could feel at ease or get the answers they've been looking for.

-x

**And chapter two completed! More **_**will **_**be explained in the next one. I think it's getting more interesting as I go along. I hope you think so too. Please hold on chapter 3 is on the way.**

**Please review, you know I love it when you do.**

_**Yuri**_


End file.
